West Washington Eagles High School
by Hi14 x
Summary: The students of West Washington Eagles high all have problems. Not like the usual problems. Extreme ones. Crushes, Danger, death, family, drama anything you can think of. Join them on their... Abnormal adventure at high school.   Includes: Jorrie, Rancy, Jeria. Chris/Trish, Shawn/Kelly, Triple H/Stephanie, Sheamus/Kaitlyn, AJ/Daniel, AJ/Punk, Candice/Batista, Lita/Matt Hardy.


**Hey guys this is my new story West Washington Eagles High I hope u like it =D**

"There's my favourite blond Bimbo." 15 year old Torrie Wilson turned around to a familiar voice, standing behind her was her boyfriend and his best friend,

"Randy why do you insist in calling me that?" She asked as her boyfriend for 2 years took her in his arms, she hoped that one day in the future she could be Mrs John Cena.

"Just 'cause," He replied, "I can't call Stacy a blonde bimbo 'cause her slaps hurt,"

"And she'll dump your ass," John added and Randy clicked his fingers,

"Exactly!"

"What you guys talking about?" Stacy Keibler asked walking over kissing Randy on the cheek,

"Nothin-" Randy looked at Torrie who had cut him off,

"Randy was just saying how she thinks you're a blond bimbo, isn't that right John?" Torrie smiled as John chuckled they always did this so Randy could get a slap,

"Yep. It totally is baby. Randy why would you call her that? I would NEVER call Torrie a bimbo." He said trying to hold back laughs,

"YOU BASTARD!" Stacy screamed and gave him a hard slap in the face,

"Hey! I didn't call YOU a bimbo I called TORRIE a bimbo," He said and received another slap in the face,

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU DICK HEAD!" She screamed and John and Torrie couldn't hold their laughter back any longer, Stacy began to giggle as well while Randy sulked at his friends.

"You don't love me." He mumbled.

"Oh, baby. You know I do." Stacy pecked him on the lips.

"C'mon, let's go to school." John said jumping in the drivers seat of his car.

"Since when have you WANTED to go to school?" Torrie asked sitting next to her boyfriend.

"I'm not but Mr Burley said if I'm late for History one more time I'll have detention till I graduate." He groaned starting the car, he heard Randy and Stacy laugh in the back,

"Not as bad as Randy. He's got it for a month 'cause he tripped Stephanie McMahon up, Mr McMahon flipped." Torrie and John laughed at Stacy's words.

"IT'S NOT AS BAD AS TORRIE!" Randy screamed/whined.

"Tor hasn't got detention." Stacy defended.

"Well, I kinda do." Torrie mumbled,

"What? Why?" Stacy freaked leaning forward on the seat, intrigued.

"I slapped Shane McMahon in the face."

"Why?" Stacy chuckled.

"'Cause he grabbed my ass! Besides its not as bad as John!"

"What ya do?" Randy also leaned forward,

"Put Shane in the hospital,"

"HOW!?"

"I attacked him after Tor slapped him he's got a broken collar bone and nose and a sprained ankle. He'll be fine." John said like it was nothing.

"Your so over protective." Torrie said.

"Your my girl not his." John leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Awwww, Love you too." She smiled.

xxxxx

Two blondes walked up the steps to the school hand in hand. Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho had been an item for months. They had a lot of problems though. A girl called Eve, always tried to hit on Chris. But everyone thought she had some kind of STI, since she was known as a 'hoeski' thanks to John Cena. Everyone but Eve loved the nickname though. "Baby, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Trish said walking away from Chris. He leant up against the lockers and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt someone peck him on the lips,

"Quick weren't you?" He asked until he realised who it was. "UGH OH MY GOD! EVE YOU WHORE!" He yelled and the whole hallway was chanting

"HOESKI HOESKI HOESKI!"

"What? I can't leave for two minutes without her hitting on you?" Trish asked as Eve ran off clearly scared of Trish and a little embarrassed.

xxxxx

"OK! Heads I tell who I like, tales you tell me who you like." Hunter Hearst Helmsley said to his best friend.

"What if it lands in the middle?" Shawn Michaels asked.

"Dude think of the logic it wont land in the middle."

"The logic is, there's a 33.3 recurring chance it will land in the middle."

"Stop being so smart man, seriously." Hunter mumbled, "Smart ass."

"I'm NOT a smart ass I just listen in class so I get a good job!"

"Dude your the class joker with me." Hunter laughed.

"Ok if it lands in the middle you pay me 10 bucks and if it doesn't I'll give you 10 bucks." Shawn said.

"Deal." The two shook hands and Hunter flipped the coin and it landed in... The middle.

"HA!" Shawn yelled getting excited.

xxxxxx

A small red head sat in the corner of the school library twirling her fingers round her red curls, intrigued in her book, "Hi Maria!" A blonde girl said walking into the library and being told to 'shh' by the librarian.

"Hey Blondie." Maria said looking up from her book and putting it in her bag. The blonde girl, Kelly, smiled and straightened her skirt out when she saw her crush walking past. "Earth calling Kelly." Maria said waving her hand in front Of Her best friends face. When she didn't respond she said loudly "Barbara Blank!" Kelly's head snapped up,

"Don't use my real name in front of him," Kelly stressed, signalling her head to the 'Adorably Dreamy' Boy, as Kelly puts it, that was arguing with the librarian.

"Whatever."

"You're lucky you've got a pretty name, Jeff'll like you even if he knows your name. But Sweetie will never like me if he knows my name." Yes Maria has a Dream that one day she'll be Mrs Jeff Maria Hardy.

"Okay, one, Sweetie? Really? And, two, He already knows your name!"

"Who cares? he's got a bad memory!" Kelly said grabbing Maria's arm and dragging her out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked,

"You'll see." Kelly giggled and Maria couldn't help but feel scared.

xxxxx

"HE'S A DIRTY USER! HE FUCKED CHYNA, STEPH. WHO WOULD FUCK CHYNA?!" Candice Screamed at her best friend, Stephanie McMahon. Not many people liked he because her dad is the principle. She was okay though, a nice girl. A bit stuck up sometimes, and talked quite poshly.

"But he's cute Candice, besides you have a crush on Dave," Stephanie said as people looked at her and Candice,

"STEPH! You just told everyone!" She hit Stephanie on the arm and stood up with her book under her arm.

"Candy where you going?" Stephanie asked standing up too.

"I need to go talk to Miss Hawkins about the Drama homework." She grabbed her bag and walked off quickly as Stephanie stood there looking hurt.

"But- CANDY!" But Candice was long gone.

xxxxx

"So you don't mind Rosie staying with me?" AJ Lee asked walking up the steps to the school hand in hand with her boyfriend Daniel Bryan.

"Of course not. If you're dad's away you can't leave a 3 year old alone." Daniel kissed her cheek, Rosie was AJ's little sister. Their mom died 2 years ago when AJ was 13 and Rosie was 1 and their Dad always goes abroad with work. So AJ pretty much looked after Rosie, She was her mom in a way.

"Thank you, you're so great." AJ Smiled leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Unknown to them a pair of green eyes watched them, those eyes belonged to someone who had loved AJ for 4 years. A boy they call, Punk.

xxxxx

"Jeff just ask her out already!" Matt said to his younger brother, signalling to his crush sitting reading a book in the Library.

"You think I should?" He asked staring at the redhead.

"YES! Jeff you've liked her for like EVER! Go ask her out. I think she'll say yes anyway." A red head called Amy said. Everyone called her Lita, as she hated the name.

"Really? Ok I will," The rainbow haired boy grabbed his rucksack and ran out the library after Maria and Kelly, "MARIA!" She yelled but he turned a corner right before he yelled.

xxxxxx

"Shit the bells about to go," John said jumping out of his car and dragging Torrie with him,

"JOHN! I can't run in these shoes," Torrie pointed to her feet, so John picked her up bridal style and ran towards the school. Randy and Stacy stood and laughed but then they heard the principle yell,

"MR ORTON!" Randy began to run with Stacy behind him,

"Randy?!" Stacy exclaimed, also confused,

"McMahon's got it out for me as well." Randy said, still running.

******So what did you guys think? Did it suck? Please review and tell me :) -Freya**


End file.
